


A Night Off

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shibari, Spanking, Suspension, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: After several late nights at the Citadel, Gladio decides Ignis needs to take a night off.It doesn't take much to convince Ignis it's what he really needs





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> For Xylianna because she's awesome and in need of some gladnis kinks ;)

Ignis walked through the empty halls of the Citadel at a brisk pace.  His shoes striking the floor sharply and caused an echoed to travel through the cavernous halls that were typically filled with people.  This late at night, it was painfully obvious that he was the only one there. After seeing to Noct's needs and ensure his charge was comfortable for the remainder of the evening, he had returned to the Citadel where he hoped to tidy up a few loose ends before retiring for the night himself.

He was just entering his office, hand coming up to turn on the overhead lights when he realized he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

The presence that was suddenly behind him startled him more than anything.  The person was large and standing just shy of too close to be comfortable or proper.  Ignis jumped a good foot in the air, spinning around and nearly losing his balance as he stumbled.  

He was unsurprised to see Gladio.

He didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Gladio spoke up, “When I asked Noct when you were going to be done at his place, I didn't expect him to say you were getting ready to return to the Citadel.  Seriously Iggy, what are you doing here? This is the third time this week you came back to your office after tucking the princess into bed.”

Ignis frowned but there was little he could do to deny that he had come back here to do anything less than work.  Any other excuse he came up with would more than likely lead to Gladio waiting until he retrieved something or accomplished whatever minor task or errand he would set before himself.  The fact that he was taking so long coming up with an excuse was damning enough as it was. “I have a few minor reports to finish so they’ll be ready for review tomorrow.”

“If that isn’t Ignis for ‘another councilman gave me all his bullshit paperwork to do’ I don’t know what is.”

Gladio’s arms were crossed and with the bulk of his Crownsguard issued hoodie he practically filled the doorway.  The light spilling in from the corridor cast his face in various shadows that helped to highlight his cheekbones and the fond smirk that grew on his face as if he knew he already had won.  “Come on, Iggy. I think you need a night off.”

A night off would be lovely.  Between his various duties for both the council and Noct and the increasing demands of his own studies and training it was hard to find time for himself.  Lately he had resorted to just scheduling in time here and there to enjoy his favorite television program and to read something other than reports or missives for a change.

However, he couldn’t afford the lost of time an evening off would provide.  At least not tonight. “As much as I would enjoy-”

“Nope, wrong answer,” Gladio could move surprisingly fast despite his size and yet still be even more gentle than anyone would give him credit for.  The hand that latched onto his wrist and pulled him into Gladio’s embrace didn’t let go. Instead the thumb teasingly flirt with the edge of his cuff as his other arm wound around his back.  The hand planted firmly on his rear and pulled him close enough so that the pelvises lightly touch and left no guessing as to where this night was building up to.

Lips brushed gently against his ear.  “Let’s say we get out of here Iggy.”

Every single argument against having a night off died as that talented mouth began nibbling on the edge of his ear.

“Very well,” he said, sounding rather put on if only to offer a token of resistances and make himself feel like he was abandoning his duties.  “If you would take Noct to school tomorrow and make sure he’s both presentable and eats something other than a chocolate bar for breakfast that should give me enough time to finish this in the morning.”

Gladio sounded smug enough to be tied.  “I think I can handle that. Now come on, I got something I think you'll like.”

Ignis didn’t resist as Gladio tugged him back out the door.

-Break-

When Noctis moved out of the Citadel so had Ignis.  He had moved onto a lower floor of the same sky rise that Noct had, the Crown Prince getting the entire penthouse suite on the floor above to himself.  Gladio had packed up the majority of his belonging from his family home and moved into the second apartment on the same floor but kept enough there so that he could spend time with his family now and again.  The setup was more ceremonial than anything. Realistically, if someone was foolish enough to attempt to attack the Prince in his own home, they would have over twenty floors of other Crownsguards and Kingsglaives acting as a security detail before having to go through Ignis and Gladio themselves.  The odds were heavily stacked against a would be intruder.

Still, no matter how much Noct demanded having his own freedom, his Sword and Shield could never be far away.  Not that Ignis minded having such a lavish apartment, if anything he regretted not being able to enjoy it more, especially with his charge less than a flight of stairs away and Gladio right across the hall.  It was convenient in so many ways. 

Like now.

Gladio and he had once had a drunken tryst about a year back on New Year’s after thoroughly enjoying a very large bottle of wine together as an after party from the royal function where they both had indulged in a bit too much on the champagne.  The following morning had been more than a little awkward as they both nursed hangovers and conflicting emotions but they had mutual agreed it was a mistake -a rather lovely, mind blowing one that neither would mind repeating at some point- but still a mistake all the same.  As heir to the Amicitia Family and expected to sire children to become Shields to Noct’s children, Gladio had an important tradition to uphold. As an only child, Ignis would also feel even more pressure than he would to eventually produce an heir for his family as well. It was best to end it before it developed any further. 

What a beautiful lie that had been.

Three months later, after a particular rough date that landed Gladio in Ignis’ apartment complaining about how everyone wanted him for his title and not himself as a human, they ended up having sex again but no alcohol was involved this time.  Ignis found himself bent over his own counter as Gladio spanked his ass red in frustration before fucking him six ways to Sunday. Gladio had half carried him to his bed were they repeated the process, this time without the spanking, but Gladio edged him on for a good thirty minutes before finally letting him cum and then took his own turn fucking his exhausted and spent body.

It had been glorious and both agreed that it should continue.

Though next time with a bit more caution as Ignis had to use a sick day the following morning when he found himself unable to walk straight without a heavy limp to his stride.

Their escapades were getting more and more frequent but rather than do the sensible thing and just admit to being an item, they continued to sneak around and have a relationship in secret.  It did add a certain thrill to the entire thing but Ignis couldn’t help but wonder what would happen when Gladio would eventually be forced into an arranged marriage. Would he still be his consort essentially or would he come out then and declare he already had someone?

Still, that was something far in the future, the ongoing War distracting most everyone from succession and heirs for now.  Neither Gladio or himself had done much in the way of bringing it up either. Both of them seemingly to silently agree that this was enough for now and to let their future selves deal with whatever came their way then.

As Gladio unlocked his door and he followed dutiful into his apartment, Ignis couldn’t help but wonder what the night would bring.

“Have you eaten anything lately?”  Gladio asked as he went straight for the kitchen in the large, open concept room that mirrored his own.  Honestly their apartments almost exactly the same except Ignis had chosen one of his spare bedrooms to be a private office while Gladio had had a full gym installed in one of his.  

“No,” he’d only lied about not eating something once which had been a mistake.  Gladio easily noticed that his stomach was growling as he had been working him open with three fingers.  They had ended up in the kitchen, Ignis trembling at the low pulse of the vibrator in his ass while Gladio fed him and entire supreme pizza with extra olives from the local pizzeria.  It would have been fine if Gladio had allowed him to cum but the bastard had put a cock ring on him as punishment for lying to him. After forcing him to eat, Gladio had fucked him before finally taking that blasted thing off and letting him cum.

Gladio just grunted as he opened and looked through the contents of his fridge.  “Here,” he said pulling out a takeout box from the fridge. “It’s some left over shrimp scampi from last night when I took Iris out to dinner.  Good enough?”

“That will be fine,” he was sorely tempted to go get the bottle of white wine in his apartment but after their first encounter they had mutual agreed to no more sex while drinking and definitely not while drunk.  They both preferred sex when not addled or impaired with anything. 

Gladio quickly pulled down a plate and scrapped the contents of the takeout box onto it before plopping the whole thing in the microwave.  “Keep an eye on this and take your time eating. I need to go set up.”

“Set up?” A thrill traced down his spine.  The last time Gladio had set anything up was the first time Ignis had realized how much more he enjoyed sex tied to the bed and utterly at Gladio’s mercy.  While they tended to more vanilla-esque sexual practices and ‘quickies’ purely for the convenience of such things, when Gladio chose to indulge Ignis’ more wild side it was enough to get him half hard just thinking about it.  “What are you setting up?”

Gladio’s look was lustful and absolutely smug as he glanced over his shoulder.  “You’ll see.”

As Gladio vanished back towards where the bedrooms were, Ignis took a moment to adjust himself so that he was more a bit comfortable.  He forced himself not to think as he listened to the occasional thumps coming from the hall and Gladio walking back and forth from the various rooms.  It wouldn’t surprise Ignis if some of the trips were for no particular reason other than to build suspense. Gladio knew Ignis would be straining to hear what he was doing.  Ignis had to adjust himself again because bloody hell if it wasn’t working.

As he was rinsing the plate from his quick meal, Gladio came back into the kitchen.  “Go take a long hot shower, pet,” he said in a strong commanding voice that he usually used when training someone but, in private with warm eyes staring at him hungrily, it shot right to Ignis’ groin.  “Make sure you’re all nice and clean for me.”

Astrals above how could he say no to such a demand.

“I live to serve you Sir,” he said with a formal bow, knowing how to key up Gladio just as Gladio knew how to key him up.  Sure enough, as he straightened he noticed that Gladio’s eyes were blown wide as he took a deep breath. Most likely to calm himself down so he didn’t just strip Ignis and fuck him right on the spot.  He walked past Gladio with a knowing smirk that earned him a slap to the ass.

Ignis took his time in the shower, making sure he was thoroughly clean as instructed.  As much as he wanted to see what Gladio had in store for him he also wanted to build up the suspense a little more.  Teasing both himself and Gladio as they were forced to wait for what was next. He dried himself hurriedly, nearly tripping over the bath mat in his haste to leave before he managed to compose himself somewhat.  Gladio loved seeing him in shambles but ending early because he brained himself on the bathroom counter was not a way either of them wished to spend the night.

He stepped out into the darkened bedroom, only a low light coming from the hall to clue him in on where Gladio was in the otherwise silent apartment.  The light over the stove was on but Ignis knew he wouldn't be in the kitchen, he’d been thumping around in one of the bedrooms too much. The warm flickering light of a candle drew him to the gym, aptly like a moth being drawn to flame.

He wasn’t sure what had possessed Gladio to buy a pair of leather pants but he would never admit to not liking them.  They hugged his legs perfectly, made his ass look even more amazing than it already was, and Ignis would swear to heavens themselves that the low cut style he favored made the erection he currently had straining against them seem twice the size than it already was.  Not that he really had a size kink but seeing Gladio standing there in just a pair of leather pants, all his muscles on display with an obvious erection and waiting for him was enough to make his mouth go dry every time.

“Do I need to inspect you and make sure you are clean enough?” Gladio said, crossing his arms and making his biceps bulge.  Without the hoodie on it was even more impressive than it had been earlier. 

“You may do as you wish Sir,” He said with another bow, ignoring the fact he was bare ass naked and starting to get hard.  “I live to serve.”

“Then come here,” it was hard but Ignis didn’t hurry to obey, walking over and standing before Gladio as if he was walking with respect through the council chambers.  “Good boy,” he said as soon as he was standing before him. The kiss was gentle, Gladio holding a hand to cup his jaw as his lips moved tentatively over his. The gentleness a complete counterpoint what Ignis knew was about to happen. 

“On your knees, chest down ass up,” he sunk to his knees gracefully, fighting not to lean forward and nuzzle Gladio’s crouch through the leather like he wanted to.  The last time he had, Gladio had slapped him and then punished him for being impatient. Why he had enjoyed being fucked senseless for his discretion with a dildo rather than the cock he wanted, he was more curious what Gladio had planned then to end this prematurely.  

As he arranged himself as commanded, Gladio stepped around him, taking a moment to circle him slowly like a predator would his prey before coming to a stop behind him.  “Such a gorgeous view,” a single finger traced down the crack of his ass. He managed not to squirm as it passed over the tight ring of muscle, already a bit loose from when he was cleaning himself.  

“I was going to wait and do this later but a nice faint pinkish hue is in order,” Gladio stepped away, going to the far side of the room to retrieve something before coming back.  “Just a little something to get us both warmed up,” the paddle that rested against his ass was a smooth mahogany that had come from the northern Clienge region. While Gladio had no problem walking into fetish shops and browsing through their wares, Ignis would never be caught dead in one.  Besides, online he had found much more higher quality and exotic wares that just took awhile to get through customs before being delivered discreetly to his doorstep.

Gladio twitched it back and landed the paddle squarely against the center of one cheek before mirroring the strike on the other.  Ignis rocked forward with both blows, considerably lighter than some of the strikes Gladio had done in the past but this was, after all, just a warm up.  Ignis took the momentary pause to brace himself a bit better by sliding his arms forward on the rubber mat flooring. 

“Ready?”  Four hits this time, one at the top and bottom of each ass cheek and delivered so quickly that it almost felt like one hit.  Ignis shivered slightly as Gladio bent down close, his breath blowing over his redden skin as he inspected his handy work.

“Yes, that looks much better,” he walked away again and stood on the other side of the room for a long moment before coming back.  “Here, work yourself open for me.” The bottle of the lube landed next to him as Gladio casually tossed it. “And don’t you dare move from that position.  I want to watch.”

Well, who was he to deny his Master such a request?

Careful not to bring his chest up off the floor, Ignis coated two fingers in the apple flavored lube that Gladio preferred when he ate Ignis out.  He shivered as he recognized the scent of it as he reached back so he could circle a lube coated finger around his hole. Between the lube and the thorough scrubbing he had been commanded to give himself, he had a good idea of what the night would partially entail.

He slowly worked a finger in, gently circling the muscle and willing himself to relax.  With each pass he pressed a little harder until just the tip of his finger could press inward enough to breach the tight ring.  He made a little breathy noise as he slowly began to work at in and out in a slow rhythm. He begin to rock back to meet his finger, teasing the edge with his other lube finger before he began to work that in as well.

It wasn't until he had both fingers deep inside him, rocking back and moaning at the feel that Gladio took opportunity to speak again in a husky voice.  “Use more lube,” he ordered. Ignis hasten to a obey, squirting out a large dollop onto his fingers before reaching back and pressing them in again as deep as he could get the to go.  He began to work his fingers in his ass with a bit more enthusiasm, the lewd squelching sound a turn on in its own right.

“Stop,” Ignis froze, finger still buried in his ass as Gladio came over and knelt next to him.  A large hand took his wrist and carefully pulled out his fingers, bring it up and around so the Gladio could clean them with his tongue.  “Mmmm,” he hummed clearly enjoying the taste of both the lube and Ignis himself who trembled as the feeling of Gladio sucking his fingers clean went right to his cock.

“Hold this for me would you,” Gladio said pressing something all the way into his stretched hole.  It was a rather thin dildo that had a slight crook at the end and a slightly larger flared base. Ignis shifted slightly, shivering in pleasure as that movement was enough to press the end teasingly into his prostate.

Gladio gave his ass a slap, causing the toy to jiggle about.  Ignis let out a moan as he jerked in surprise at the feeling. Gladio run a hand up his spine.  “Comfy?” He asked. Ignis managed to nod his head. “Good because we're about to start now.”

Oh dear… they were only now beginning to start?!

Gladio stood up and walked back over to where he had set everything out in the far side of the room.  “You're going to get loud for this Ignis so I'm going to gag you,” he said as he began rustling about and gathering up supplies.  Ignis shivered in suspense wondering what Gladio had in store for him. “If you need me to stop I want you to snap your fingers or clap your hands.  I'll ask then if you need me to stop or you need a break. I'll only punish you if you lie to me. If you don't answer at all, we're ending it for the night.  Understand?”

“Understood Sir,” Ignis said after swallowing hard.  Gods he couldn't wait to see what Gladio had in store for him.

Gladio came back over and dropped a bundle on the floor just within his line of sight.  Several coils of sisal rope sent a pulse of lust through him. Shirabi. The last time Gladio had bound him spread-eagle on the bed he had made a comment about wanting to trying this.  He hadn't thought the Gladio would want to try it considering then he had done nothing to indicate he had even heard what Ignis had said.

A heavy hand landed on the small of his back.  “Remember Ignis, if you need to be untied tell me like five minutes ahead of your limit.  Don't wait till the last second, it's going to take me time to get you out of this even if I cut them off.  I'll be regularly checking to make sure I'm not inadvertently hurting you so be patient with me alright?”

“Yes Sir,” the hand on his back left and Gladio grabbed one of the larger bundles of rope and undid the quick knot holding the bundle together.  The rope spooled out in his hands, Ignis shivered as he drew out several lengths of it using his forearm as a measure for what he needed. 

“Alright, I'm going to start now.  Talk to me if you get uncomfortable alright pet?”

“Yes Sir,” he understood the need for talking but he was starting to get more and more impatient.

“Give me a kiss,” he turned towards him, allowing Gladio to kiss him so gentle and tenderly that he whimpered at the sensation.  “Good boy,” he whispered against his lips as he pulled away.

No more words passed between them as Gladio pulled both his arms behind his back and began to bind him.  The course feeling of the rope sliding against his skin raised goosebumps all along his back and arms. Using what felt like a series square knots, Gladio tied his elbows all the way down to his wrists together with two strands of rope each time.  It felt like there was a sleeve of rope encasing both arms.

“Snap your fingers,” he did so.  “Clap your hands?” Again the request was simple.  Gladio had bound his hands with enough give and facing each other so it was easy to clap them together.  Gladio wiggle two fingers in between the rope and the skin along his arms, checking to make sure that the rope was restrictive but not cutting off his circulation.  

“Alright, let's sit you up,” Gladio had to help him because as soon as he moved the small dildo shifted, pressing teasingly against his inner walls as he was set upright.  He let out a moan as the tip was pressed firmly against his prostate at one point only for it to move back just as quick.

“Liking the new toy,” Gladio chuckled as he grabbed another bundle of rope.  Ignis nodded his head, panting slightly as Gladio dragged the rope over both his nipples.  He wasn't one for a lot of nipple play but the coarse rope moving over then sent a shiver down his spine.  

Gladio nudged his legs a little further apart before he started binding the rest of his body  He wound the rope around his torso several times under his arms, making a thick band of rope just under his nipples, Gladio tied the two ends and grabbed even more rope.

With quick deaf movements. Gladio wound the rope up and over his shoulders and down his back, again under his arms.  All the knots sat on that band of rope so there was no way they directly pressed it him or pinched his skin. He looped the trails of rope around his thighs and ankles, loosely binding his legs together.  He took a moment to check over his bindings and made Ignis squeeze his fingers with his hands. The position was not uncomfortable and Ignis felt comfortable in the rope cage Gladio was building for him. 

Gladio coaxed him down and did a crisscross binding over the rest of his thighs and his shins.  He was now spread open and exposed, kneeling with his face mere inches from the floor. Gladio gather up all the loose ends behind him, doing something to them before setting them off to the side.

“Shit, forgot the gag,” he said as he stood and hurried across the room.  “Here,” something was settled on the ground outside his line of sight before Gladio was presenting him a simple ball gag.  Ignis opened his mouth readily to except it.

Gladio clicked the gag in place and then kissed his cheek.  “This isn't the only surprise for you, babe.” He pulled away then and there were a series of heavy thumps before there was a series of clinks from a chain above him.  “Don't dare get you too high but this should be all you need to get a feel of what it feels like.”

Gladio than lifted him right off the floor by his bindings and hooked the ropes on something attached to the ceiling above so that he hung off the ground. 

He was distracted as the sudden movement rattled the dildo still in his ass.  He let out a squeak past the gag and sucked in a deep breath as he stared down at the floor beneath him trying to get himself to settle again.  He now understood why Gladio was doing this here and not in the bedroom. While he was only five or six inches off the ground in this room was a rubber floor.  It would be a softer landing if something went wrong and he fell. Considering how Gladio was hovering at his side with a hand under his chest he knew the hardest impact would be on his knees.

Gladio checked his bindings again and made him squeeze his fingers again.  “So you enjoying this?” He asked lightly tapping the dildo still in his ass so Ignis knew what he was talking about.  Ignis nodded his head. “Good,” he reached around and showed Ignis the remote in his hand. “I had hoped you would like you new vibrator.” 

His eyes went wide as he turned it on turned it on.  Ignis squirmed as the tip was pressed right against his prostate and the vibrations washed over him.  With every move he made the rope rubbed against his skin. It rubbed over his nipples, caressed his inner thighs.  He was gasping against the gag, overcome with sensation. 

“How about a little bit more?” The vibrations kicked up a notch Ignis squirmed a bit harder causing the rope holding him to rock back and forth.  The gentle swing added another layer to the pile of sensation he felt like he was drowning in.

Without warning, Gladio's hand coated in lube suddenly grabbed his negligent dick and began jerking him off with short, quick pulls. Ignis cried out into his gag, body trembling as his orgasm came out of nowhere.  Gladio milked his cock turning the vibrator down gradually before stopping completely. “Squeeze my fingers?” It took him a moment to remember how to do so, still rattled by the sudden orgasm.

“Good,” the vibrator was slipped from his ass.  He shivered as it was pulled out. “Now my turn,” his said as finger, still lubed and with his own cum splattered in it, slid easily into him.  He worked it in and out quickly, easily slipping in two and starting to work then deeper, stretching him out as he went. 

Ignis let his head dip and panted as well as he could past the gag.  Though he'd cummed his cock still hung heavy and hard between his legs.  Gladio's ministrations to his hole was gently rocking his body back and forth.  He could almost fall asleep like this.

Gladio suddenly grabbed a rope on his back and pulled, causing it to jerk across his nipples.  He squeaked but even he noticed his cock jump at that. Gladio chuckled at his reaction and bit the meat if his ass gently.  “Falling asleep on me?” The fingers came out if his ass before something bigger was being worked into him. “Can't have that.  At least not yet.”

Ignis wasn't sure what Gladio was slowly and steadily working into his ass but it definitely wasn't him.  It pushed in and pulled out, slowly but with no really rhythm. A twist here, only half retreating before pushing back in and never going as deep as he wanted it.  It was maddening. He couldn't push back like he wanted nor could he pull away. He made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat and tried to squirm closer, trying to show Gladio he what he wanted.

“Ready for more?” Ignis nodded his head making a choke gasp when whatever it was started to vibrate.  By Shiva's tits how many vibrators did Gladio plan on using tonight?

He began working it in and out if him, finally building up a steady rhythm that still wasn't enough.  He wanted more. He whined making Gladio rub a hand teasingly along his thigh, tracing over the ropes as he went.  “You okay?” He nodded his head. Hot and bothered yes but not in pain or discomfort. 

The vibrator suddenly went deeper than it had before, striking his prostate and causing a ragged moan to escape him.  That seemed to be the sound Gladio was looking for as the vibrator began plunging in and out of his ass with force, striking him dead on and tearing a series of breathless noise like never before from his throat.

He wasn't sure how long it went on like that.  If Gladio would just grab his cock again like he had before Ignis was sure he'd come again but all he got was the vibrator in his ass, moving back and forth and causing him to swing with the motions.  When it finally pulled out he barely realized it, still swing and making choked off breathless noises behind his gag. 

He knew it when Gladio sunk into him.  His toes curled as he whined, trembling as he pushed into him.  He went slow and steady until he was completely sheathed in Ignis’ tight heat whose walls were fluttering with uncertainty and sensitivity.  Ignis moaned as he felt the leather against his ass when Gladio was completely sheathed inside him. He loved it when Gladio fucked him fully or at least partially clothed.  There was just something about the feel of leather against his skin that always riled him up more.

“Hang on.”  Ignis felt a few of the ropes bite deeper into his skin.  Gladio didn't move as much as he pushed the ropes away and let the motion of the swing slide him back inside.  He moaned, the pace entirely too slow for his liking but Gladio kept doing it. There was little Ignis could do but be swing back and forth like a pendulum.  It was only several more swings before Gladio slid him off completely.

“I don't know about you but I can't fuck you like I want to like that,” Gladio stood and the was the metal click.  Ignis was lifted up and then slowly back down into his knees and then his chest. Gladio got behind him again and used the ropes to pull Ignis up onto his knees where he felt precariously balanced.  Gladio's grip on the ropes was the only thing preventing him from falling face first into the floor.

He snapped his hips, driving his dick into Ignis wringing a cry out of him.  “Yeah,” Gladio said tightened his grip judging by the creaking of the ropes he held.  “I like this way better too.”

The pace was fast and brutal.  Gladio used his grip on the ropes to pull Ignis back to meet each one of his thrusts.  It felt like Gladio was angling himself perfectly to strike his prostate. Ignis was reduced to a mass if sensation, choked noises escaping him as drool began to dribble from past the ball and down his chin, his entire world narrowing down to the feeling of Gladio pistoning in and out of him and the feeling of his dick slapping against his own stomach and thighs.

It wasn't long before his was cumming, a ragged scream mostly muffled by his gag.  He was barely aware of Gladio’s orgasm.  Just a faint warmth filling him and a tell tale grunt that barely registered to his hearing as he slumped against the ropes holding him.

He was embarrassed to admit that he passed out.  One moment he had been looking at the floor framed by his sweat soaked hair and the next he had been staring up at the gym’s ceiling, the room still awashed with candle light but the light in the hall was now on.  It helped to brighten the room even more without turning the blinding fluorescent lights that were over head.

Gladio was crouched at his side patiently rubbing his lower arm with gentle strokes.  He smiled when he noticed Ignis watching him. “Back with me?” He asked while shuffling up a bit to be more level with his head.

“I never left,” he croaked back trying to be witty but his throat ached terribly.  Just how much had he been screaming?

Gladio chuckled none the less at his comment and brushed his limp bangs back away from his forehead.  “You were out for a bit. Long enough for me to get you untied and cleaned up anyway.” His hand came around the back of his head, “Do you want some juice?

“Please,” Gladio lifted his head and brought a bottle of juice to his lips.  The apple juice was cool and soothing to his raw throat. He easily drained half the glass in one go.  

As Gladio took it away, Ignis got a good look at himself.  Red lines crisscross his skin where the ropes had bound him.  His naturally pale skin making them stand out in stark contrast.  “Goodness,” he said as Gladio lowered his head back down. He was amazed at how exhausted and wrung out he felt.  

Gladio let out a little snort, “Goodness is right.”  He shifted away, a large hand coming up to rest on his shoulder and it slowly dragged down his side in a gentle caress.  “You were amazing babe. I can see why doms like pushing their subs so hard.”

Ignis smiled up at him.  That certainly sounded like there would be a repeat performance of this night at a later date.  “So you enjoyed yourself?”

“Yeah, maybe a little too much,” Gladio frowned.  “According to all the websites out there, you shouldn't tie someone for more than fifteen minutes and I easily kept you tied up for twenty.  They also said no suspending people unless your experienced but I figured a little real low work just so you could get the feel of it wouldn’t hurt.”

“You did research on this,” Ignis tried to pull his legs up and let out a little hiss when his everything protested the movement.  

“Easy,” Gladio said reaching out a hand to stop him.  He gently pushed Ignis’ legs down until he was prone again. “Of course I did, Iggy.  This isn’t the kind of stuff you can just jump into without any prior experience and guess it’ll be alright.”

Ignis smiled up at him, “Thank you.” He brought a hand up to Stroke Gladio’s cheek.  He flat out ignored how bad his hand was shaking. “Kiss me?”

Gladio leaned over him and gave him a long, hard kiss that started to reawaken desires in both of them.

“As much as I would love a round two,” he said barely pulling back.  “I’ve worked you over enough.” He reached over and pulled up the edge of a blanket that Ignis only just now realized he was laying on.  He gently tucked it around him. “Come on,” he said as he slid and arm underneath his shoulders and thighs. “You can spend the night here.”

Ignis groaned as he was lifted, the dull ache in his back and thighs becoming more difficult to ignore as Gladio carried him from the room.  “I do believe that I could use an aspirin,” he said as Gladio took him right to his bed and tucking him into it. 

“I can also rub some icy hot into whatever muscles are giving you a hard time,” Gladio offered.  He sat on the edge of the bed next to him, “So aspirin, icy hot and I got some chocolate covered pretzels that you should eat too.”

“Seems like a bit much,” Ignis said as he sighed and settled deeper into the warm cocoon Gladio had bundled him into.

“It’s called aftercare.  Basically an excuse for me to spoil you and you can’t do anything about it.”  Ignis knew there was a lot more to aftercare than that but decided that it would take too much effort to try arguing semantics right now.  He was tired.

Gladio leaned in and kissed him again, a little more chastely this time, “Get some rest.  I’ll be back with your treats and meds in just a second.” He got off of the bed and started for the door.  Ignis didn’t bother watching him leave as he let his eyes drift shut. He felt so wonderful and sedate that he couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine.

It didn’t even bother him when he had to call in sick the next day to hide a noticeable limp again.


End file.
